


Jalousie Aveugle

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [19]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Original Character(s), Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: "Est-ce qu'il sort avec elle, je ne comprends pas bon sang !""Dele, tu as littéralement une petite-amie, tu ne devrais pas être de jaloux de lui ?""Quoi ? Demande Dele et il est si confus que c'en est presque drôle.Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui, je suis jaloux d'elle !"





	Jalousie Aveugle

Dernièrement, une nouvelle préparatrice physique est arrivée à Tottenham. Très sérieuse, douée, elle est consciencieuse et fait correctement son travail. Elle est charmante, plutôt jolie et très sportive.

Bordel. Dele n'a même pas pu lui trouver un défaut car les séances qu'il a passées avec elle ont été ardues mais amusantes. Physiques mais divertissantes. Et ça l'agace de ne pouvoir pas la critiquer du tout.

Il ronge son frein encore une fois en la voyant discuter avec Eric. Non. Il n'est pas jaloux, pas du tout. Sa mâchoire se crispe quand il la voit poser une main sur son biceps.

— Ouh. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, elle serait morte et enterrée.

Il se retourne pour trouver Jan et Moussa qui se moquent de lui gentiment. Il lève les yeux au ciel, aussitôt agacé.

— Est-ce qu'il sort avec elle, je ne comprends pas bon sang !

— Dele, tu as littéralement une petite-amie, tu ne devrais pas être de jaloux de lui ?

— Quoi ? Demande Dele et il est si confus que c'en est presque drôle.

Ruby ? Il l'aime bien mais ils se sont mis d'accord, elle et lui. Ils restent et resteront une couverture mutuelle pour l'un et l'autre. Non, la vraie personne qu'il aime, dont il s'est rendu compte qu'il était amoureux il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est Eric.

Problème : C'est son meilleur ami. Et, dernièrement, ce dernier semble pas mal l'éviter, ayant refusé des soirées, des sorties. Il ne le dira pas mais ces refus l'ont beaucoup blessé. Il doit agir mature, mature pas vrai ?

Ne pas se comporter comme un enfant. Alors il a caché tout de ses blessures, faisant comme si ça allait, comme s'il était totalement d'accord avec le fait que son ami ait potentiellement une petite-amie.

Non. Il n'est pas d'accord. Cela le rend fou pour être honnête. Il ne supporte même pas la pensée, ça le déchire de l'intérieur.

— Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui, je suis jaloux d'elle !

Oups.

Les mots se sont échappés de sa bouche sans qu'il n'ait le temps de les contrôler. Il sent ses joues rosir. Ses deux coéquipiers lui lancent des regards surpris.

— Dele, tu aimes-

— Chut ! Taisez-vous bordel !

— De quoi ? Dele aime quelqu'un ?

Son vient de s'ajouter à leur groupe pour son plus grand bonheur (malheur). À ce rythme, tout le club va se ramener. Ce serait fantastique.

— Je vous aime tous. J'aime ce club.

L'asiatique lui lance une œillade peu convaincue et il soupire. Ce n'est pas sans compter Moussa qui vient murmurer à l'oreille de l'arrivant.

— EricandDele est réel.

Le coréen a un sourire victorieux.

— Je me demande quelle tête tirera 'Nando quand je lui dirais qu'il a perdu notre pari.

— Un pari ? Pardon, quoi ? Vous pariez sur notre vie amoureuse à Eric et à moi ?

Bien qu'il ait posé cette question à Son, c'est Jan qui vient répondre à sa place, démontrant que, non, il n'est pas le seul à parier sur ses coéquipiers.

— Bah ... faut bien s'amuser de temps en temps.

— EricandDele n'est pas réel. Parce qu'Eric ne m'aime pas de toute manière. Comme vous pouvez très bien le voir actuellement.

Ses dents grincent à nouveau à la vision de son meilleur ami penché en avant vers elle, riant joyeusement tous les deux.

— Réka ? Bon. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Et drôle. Et dans notre sport. Et-

— Merci, Jan, ça va aller, tu m'as assez démoralisé comme ça. Sonny ?

— Ui ?

— Tu ne vas rien aller dire à Fernando du tout. Y a déjà trop de personnes au courant d'un seul coup.

Cette phrase a au moins l'intérêt de faire sourire tous ses coéquipiers. Et de leur tirer quelques questions.

— Dis-moi, Dele, depuis quand tu aimes Eric ?

— Toujours, je pense.

Silence ambiant. Gênant. Il sent le regard des autres joueurs autour d'eux s'arrêter sur leur groupe et ça le dérange encore plus.

— Je m'en suis rendu compte après notre défaite en finale. Je ... c'était si bête. C'était devant mes yeux depuis le début. L'évidence. Mais ça ne change pas de comment je me sentais avec lui tous les autres jours. Donc je suppose que je l'aime depuis longtemps. Peut-être même notre rencontre.

— C'est adorable.

Moussa, le plus silencieux d'eux quatre, vient de s'exprimer. Et ses deux autres comparses acquiescent vivement. Le fait que ça ait quitté son esprit le soulage d'un poids. Il ne l'avait jamais admis à voix haute.

— Delboy !

Dele se retourne au son de la voix, si reconnaissable. Il sent son cœur s'accélérer mais il sait le gérer, il a appris à le gérer.

— Oui, Diet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'étais occupé à draguer ?

Le plus vieux a un air déconcerté, presque agacé, mais c'est si bref qu'il a l'impression de l'avoir imaginé.

— Désolé, je vais devoir annuler notre soirée de ce soir.

— Quoi ? Encore ? Pourquoi ?

— Désolé.

Aucune excuse de plus, aucune justification. C'est ça. Il doit se contenter de plans annulés, jetés à l'eau, sans avoir même une explication. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne parvient à afficher qu'un sourire froissé.

— Ok. Profite bien de ta soirée, quoique tu fasses. À une prochaine fois, je suppose.

Il se détourne, espérant rejoindre au plus vite les trois compères qui se sont éloignés de lui à l'approche d'Eric.

— Del ... tu es sûr que ça te va ? Je veux dire, je peux-

Il hausse simplement les épaules et s'éloigne vite. Son l'accueille avec un sourire qui fond vite en voyant son expression défaite.

— Oh. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle je suppose.

— Non. Il a annulé notre soirée. Encore. Ce doit être au moins la quatrième fois de ce début de mois. Et arrêtez ça, je ne pense pas que j'aurais un jour la nouvelle que je veux. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aimera comme je l'aime un jour.

Il s'autorise à respirer un peu plus fort, chassant la sensation de lourdeur dans sa poitrine. Jan pose une main compatissante sur son épaule.

— L'entraînement est fini. Retournons au vestiaire, d'accord ? Et pour ce soir, on peut te tenir compagnie.

Il s'arrête un instant, considérant la proposition, avant de renifler.

— Ça me ferait plaisir que vous soyez là.

Ses trois coéquipiers lui sourient avec affection et il se sent heureux de les connaître. Dans le fond, il voit Harry et Hugo discuter, leur jetant des coups d'œil. Des questionnements silencieux puisqu'ils semblent avoir remarqué son mal-être. " _Est-ce que ça va ?_ " Il hoche la tête.

* * *

Chez lui, Dele finit par sortir la nourriture qu'il avait prévu pour lui et Eric, sans vraiment de regrets. Un peu de rancune. Les gars allument la Play et ils jouent à Fifa avec un pack de bières. Il comme un live, rajoutant un peu d'humour à la soirée en cours.

Ils répondent à quelques questions, lisent des messages, rien de trop compliqué, aucune prise de tête.

Il se retrouve à jouer contre Son et dans le fond, Jan grimace en montrant son téléphone à Moussa qui fait à son tour une drôle d'expression. Le live Instagram qu'il faisait est posé à côté.

— Quoi ?

— Ça va pas te plaire.

Le compte de Réka. Une photo d'elle et d'Eric où elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Le décor derrière eux est très joli et il le reconnaît comme étant un restaurant chic. Il y est déjà allé avec Ruby. La description ? "Une soirée magique ..."

Soirée magique ? Dans ton cul ouais. Il se sent furieux. Et jaloux. Il aurait voulu être à sa place. Bouleversé aussi. Son meilleur ami a annulé une soirée pour la passer avec une fille. Il a compris le message. Il n'est qu'un second plan. Les autres rencontres annulées étaient sûrement à son profit aussi.

Amère déception qui entrave sa poitrine. Plus personne ne parle, quelques bruitages de la télé, du jeu qui continue sans eux.

— Dele ? Ça va ? s'enquiert Moussa doucement.

— Si ça va ? Ouais, super. Je ne viens pas du tout de-

D'avoir le cœur brisé.

Bordel il ne parvient même pas à finir sa phrase puisqu'un sanglot sort de sa gorge bruyamment. Suivi d'un autre. Et encore d'un autre. Il ne parvient pas à les retenir, il est fatigué de se battre contre.

Alors il laisse tout tomber. Les larmes ne tardent pas à suivre et il essaie de les essuyer mais elles continuent de couler abondamment. Toujours plus.

— Oh Del ...

Ses amis le prennent dans leurs bras, essayent de le réconforter comme ils peuvent, mais c'est presque inutile. C'est finalement leur coéquipier asiatique qui récupère son téléphone pour aller mettre fin au live. La catastrophe.

— Désolé, on va devoir mettre fin au live pour l'instant. Dele est ... Indisponible pour l'instant donc c'est moi qui vous salue !

D'ici, il peut voir plusieurs commentaires défiler.

" **Il va bien ?** "

" **Il y a des pleurs en fond, non ?** "

" **Est-ce que notre Dele pleure ? :(** "

" **Ooooh, dommage, bon courage à vous.** "

" **Bonne fin de soirée :)** "

" **Il y a eu un problème grave ?** "

" **J'espère que tout va bien pour lui ?** "

— Bonne nuit à tous !

Dele n'est pas dupe. Il sait que ses états d'âme ont été entendus via. Quelle mauvaise idée qui a semblé bonne en début. Il ne pouvait juste pas savoir qu'il s'effondrerait en plein milieu.

— Qu'est-ce qui est jaune et qui attend au Brésil ?

Il fronce les sourcils, relevant le regard vers Jan. Il se demande vaguement si l'autre est sérieux mais ce dernier semble l'être. Alors il répond l'idée la plus simple qui lui vienne à l'esprit.

— Neymar ?

Ce ne doit pas être la bonne réponse puisque son coéquipier a une moue à moitié offensée avant d'éclater de rire.

— Bon sang, tu es impitoyable !

— Ce n'est pas ça ?

— Non, non, c'est juste Jonathan au Brésil. Mais, mince, la tienne était meilleure.

Mauvais goût. Mais il ne peut empêcher un sourire de venir se poser sur ses lèvres. Bon sang, les larmes coulent et il sourit comme un idiot.

— Ah. C'est vrai que tu dois être au fond du trou si ce genre de blagues te fait sourire, constate Moussa, impassible.

— Connard, va !

Il lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, un petit rire au bout des lèvres. Petit rire qui se transmet immédiatement à l'ensemble de ses invités. Sa poitrine se réchauffe.

— Vous, vous êtes certainement pas les personnes les plus gentilles, intelligentes ou belles que je connaisse-

— Moi exclu bien sûr, déclare Sonny, s'attirant les regards noirs de Jan et Moussa.

— Mais vous êtes les meilleurs amis que j'aurais pu souhaiter avoir. Merci.

— De rien, de rien.

— Place-nous au-dessus d'Eric dans ton testament du coup.

Nouveaux regards étranges et étonnés en direction de Jan qui se justifie en haussant les épaules.

— Quoi ? On sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Puis, on le mérite.

— Pour quoi ?

— Te supporter tous les jours et t'aimer quand même.

C'est violent. Ça tire à balles réelles ici. Il se sent offensé et en même temps honoré. Ils arrivent à tout lui faire oublier.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit, coupant court à leur fou-rire. Son regarde rapidement à la fenêtre avant de leur jeter un regard indécis.

— C'est Eric. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Il a vu la lumière. Il sait que Dele est là. Surtout s'il a vu le live. On peut pas l'ignorer.

— Sinon, on fait comme si Dele était endormi. Comme ça, on est tranquille ?

Il regarde ses trois amis débattre, attendri. Il essuie les larmes restantes avec son dos de main et respire un grand coup.

— Non. Je vais lui parler. Vous en avez assez fait pour moi.

Son trio hésite un instant avant d'acquiescer. Ils attrapent leurs vestes et vont dans le jardin pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité tandis qu'il se dirige vers l'entrée pour ouvrir.

— Oui ?

Eric ne s'est pas changé depuis la photo. Il est toujours aussi beau, bien habillé, et le voir comme ça c'est comme un coup au cœur supplémentaire. Il sentirait presque les larmes revenir mais il reste calme.

— Dele. Tu vas bien ?

— Pourquoi est-ce tu es là ?

C'est court, froid. Il ne se soucie même pas d'être gentil. Il n'en a pas l'envie. La bonne humeur que ses amis lui ont apporté a disparue avec eux. Son meilleur ami fronce les sourcils.

— J'ai vu la fin du live, tu as pleuré ?

Son coéquipier lui effleure sa joue, toujours humide, passant son pouce sur sa pommette, juste en-dessous de son œil qu'il sait gonflé.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucies ?

— Ecoute, Del, je-

— Ou la vrai question est encore une fois qu'est-ce que tu fais là. Tu as semblé avoir passé une bonne soirée pourtant.

Il n'aime pas régler ses problèmes sur le pas de la porte mais il n'a envie de ne faire aucun effort pour bouger de celui-ci.

— Tu es au courant ?

— Ta copine a pris soin de poster une photo pour toi.

Il lui tend son téléphone et Eric prend soin de lâcher un juron, en portugais, semblant peu ravi. Il soupire, décidant finalement de se déplacer, ayant besoin d'un verre.

Il retrouve sa canette posée sur la table basse et la finit cul sec. Du coin de l'œil, il peut voir le plus âgé, découvrant l'état bordélique du salon, les manettes posées au sol, la télé toujours allumée, les restes de nourriture ...

— Tu n'étais pas seul ?

— Il a bien fallu que je trouve des gens pour toute la nourriture que j'avais acheté. Ah, et me tenir compagnie à la place de mon meilleur ami encore une fois absent accessoirement.

Son amertume ressort sans qu'il ne puisse la cacher. Parce que ça fait trop mal.

— Dele, s'il te plaît, je-

— Non. Je ne veux pas t'entendre encore déballer des excuses. Ou t'excuser pour au final ne rien dire. Ça ne passe plus ça. La vérité est ...

Il renifle difficilement, se sentant faible d'avoir de nouveau les yeux humides. Bon sang, il est un tel enfant pour ne pas savoir gérer ses émotions !

— La vérité est que j'ai trop mal pour prétendre correctement ne pas t'en vouloir. Être heureux pour toi et tout ça. Alors excuse-moi mais je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir.

— Non.

Ses poings se ferment et il se sent plus en colère que jamais. Et instable. Il est renversé par le trop-plein de sentiments. À côté de lui, Eric inspire bruyamment, avant de le saisir avec douceur par l'épaule.

— Non. Je ne m'en irais pas quand tu es dans cet état-là, Del. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber alors que tu es encore au bord des larmes.

Et c'est douloureux parce qu'il a encore raison. Alors quand son ami l'attire dans une étreinte, il n'arrive pas à la lui refuser, et, à l'idée qu'il ait étreint Réka comme ça une ou deux heures auparavant, il se met à pleurer.

Il reste dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

Le réveil est dur. Dele sent ses yeux encore gonflés de la soirée précédente et se sent surtout défait, complètement à plat malgré le sommeil qu'il est supposé avoir récupéré. Il a été laissé allongé sur le canapé, une couverture sur lui.

Un verre et un aspirine l'attend avec un petit message.

" _Ai pas pu rester, désolé. Avale le verre, tu te sentiras mieux après. Rétablis-toi vite et reviens en forme. — Eric_ "

La déception ne serait pas suffisante pour le caractériser à ce moment précis. Et, en même temps, il se demande ce qu'il attendait exactement de cette soirée. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il décide que ses sentiments n'ont aucun sens.

Il préfère les jeter, les laisser dans un coin, en espérant que le temps lui fera oublier rapidement comme c'est douloureux.

Parce que, le lendemain, Eric a le droit aux questions de leurs coéquipiers, devant lui. À propos de sa, sûrement, nouvelle petite-amie.

Sonny lui serre la main en réconfort et ils ne font que se regarder pendant toute la conversation. Il ne peut pas jeter un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, il croit qu'il pourrait pleurer encore s'il le fait.

Mais il se l'est promis à lui-même. Il a dit qu'il finirait par faire disparaître cet amour. Alors quand Dier vient le voir en souriant, comme si de rien n'était. Il sourit aussi, serre juste un peu plus fort son poing, laissant ses ongles creuser profondément sa paume.

— À l'occasion, on pourrait s'organiser quelque chose. Tu pourrais rencontrer Réka ?

Plutôt mourir que de faire ça.

— Mais, Delboy, je te promets de ne plus te laisser de côté. Pardonne-moi pour ces fois, je ne t'abandonnerai plus. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Je suis désolé.

S'il savait à quel point il avait besoin de ces mots mais dans un autre contexte.

Amitié. Ne sera-t-il donc jamais rien de plus qu'un ami pour lui ? Ça l'use déjà. Mais il répond avec un sourire doux.

— De quoi tu parles, Diet ? Il ne s'est rien passé.

La confusion tellement présente chez son ami.

— Mais et-

— Chut. On oublie la soirée d'hier qui a juste été très mauvaise. On oublie tout, on redevient comme avant.

À la fin, Eric finit par accepter, bien qu'il reste sceptique. Il soupire de soulagement quand son meilleur ami le laisse enfin seul avant de se rendre compte d'un détail.

Bordel, ses ongles ont vraiment déchiré sa paume de main.

* * *

Et, malgré tous ses efforts, tout ce qu'il peut faire, Dele tombe en morceaux. Son amour le tue de l'intérieur et, s'il peut prétendre aller parfaitement bien, ses amis n'achètent pas vraiment ses mensonges.

— Sérieusement, Del, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça !

— Tu n'arrives plus à jouer correctement, à vivre correctement. Tu dois t'en débarrasser.

Il fixe ses mains qui tremblent avec une certaine distance. Son esprit ne le suit pas vraiment dernièrement. La douleur est dans son esprit quand son meilleur ami semble couler des jours paisibles et heureux.

— J'aimerai bien. J'ai déjà essayé.

— Pas comme ça. Pas en enfermant tout à l'intérieur. Non, Dele, tu dois tout lui dire. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu finiras par aller mieux.

Il se relève d'un bond et lance un regard furieux à Jan qui le soutient avec une certaine amertume.

— Jamais. Tout mais pas ça. Je ne ruinerais jamais mon amitié avec lui. Et ce serait ruiner son bonheur. Le connaissant, il remettrait en question son couple et ferais tout pour me rendre heureux. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié. Je ne veux-

— Bordel ! explose Son et tout le monde se tait immédiatement. Bordel de merde. Arrête de parler de cette putain d'amitié. C'est en train de te détruire. J'en peux plus. Je ne peux pas te voir comme ça. Tu as sûrement raison. Cela ruinera sûrement une part de son bonheur. Mais honnêtement là je m'en fous. Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, ça me tue de dire ça mais je m'en fous ! Si tu pouvais te débarrasser ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de ton malheur, ça m'importerait pas que ça finisse sur ses épaules.

Il fixe le coréen, incrédule. Au fond touché. Il sait que les trois s'inquiètent pour lui. Dieu seul sait qu'il est toujours en vie parce qu'ils sont à ses côtés. Encore une fois, il se résigne. Il les écoute. Peut-être que lui aussi est fatigué de jouer à cache-cache.

— D'accord.

Le visage sombre de Sonny s'illumine un peu.

— Je vais le faire.

* * *

Dele attend la fin de l'entraînement parce que c'est le plus facile. Ils se rencontrent brièvement, il a des issues si jamais ça tourne mal. Tout est parfait. Son courage est juste fuyant.

— Eric, on peut parler ?

Le plus âgé se retourne vers lui et il lui semble presque voir de l'espoir briller dans ses yeux. Espoir qu'il ne comprend pas. Est-ce qu'il croit vraiment que tout va redevenir comme avant ?

— Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Delboy ?

— Il y a quelque chose que je dois dire.

— Je suppose bien, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas demandé ?

Un rire léger qui s'échappe des lèvres de son coéquipier et il n'arrive même pas à se forcer à sourire. Ils sont seuls dans les vestiaires, il a fini de se changer et peut attraper son sac à tout moment pour partir.

— Je t'aime. Plus que comme un ami si tu te demandes. Et, non, je n'en attends rien. Je devais juste te le dire. Voilà. Pardon.

Eric a un regard surpris à son encontre, pas dégoûté, franchement surpris. Mais il ne partage pas ses sentiments, il s'en doutait.

Son cœur se brise une nouvelle fois mais c'est tellement différent. Peut-être même un peu libérateur mais plus douloureux. Signe que ses rêves sont vraiment morts maintenant. Il baisse la tête. Même son rire sonne triste.

— Bon, je vais te laisser maintenant.

— Quoi ? Att- ... Dele ! Reviens ! Je n'ai pas-

Il ne se retourne pas.

* * *

Dele fixe le bandage qui entoure sa main avant de fixer le plafond. Il ne fait que des allers-retours depuis tout à l'heure. Il a passé le week-end sur son canapé, incapable d'avoir envie de faire autre chose.

Combien de temps mettent des sentiments pour disparaître ? Il est prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra. Honnêtement.

Son téléphone sonne et il décroche plus par réflexe que par intention. C'est Moussa au téléphone mais il s'avère que Jan et Sonny sont aussi avec lui. Ils ne changent pas au moins.

— _Bordel, Dele, est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?!_

— _Entendu ? Plutôt vu, Mous'._

— De quoi est-ce que vous parlez les gars ?

Jan et Moussa continuent de débattre dans le fond de manière plutôt véhémente tandis que Son prend le téléphone en main.

— _Des rumeurs qui courent. Dans peu de journaux heureusement. Mais ça a commencé à apparaître sur Internet._

— A propos de qui ? De quoi ?

Il fronce les sourcils, inquiet et apeuré.

— _De Eric, Dele. Ils disent qu'il est gay._

La surprise. Ce n'est pas possible. Le premier réflexe de son esprit est de le nier avec force. Ce n'est pas vrai.

— Mais il est supposé avoir une petite-amie ?

— _Notre faute, Del. Si on avait écouté, on aurait compris que non ça ne l'était pas. Ils sont proches c'est vrai. Mais il ne l'aime pas comme ça. Harry et Hugo nous l'ont bien assuré._

— Harry et Hugo ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ?

— _Ils étaient inquiets pour toi. C'est compréhensible non ? Avec tout ce que tu traverses. Tes hauts et tes bas._

— _Ta mauvaise humeur, tes mauvaises performances ..._

— _Jan, on a compris que tu cherchais à le faire réagir mais c'est méchant quand même ?_

— _Désolé._

Il hausse les épaules.

— _Mais, Del, ça veut dire que tout est possible. Ton amour n'est peut-être pas si non-partagé que tu le penses ?_

Non. Ne dis pas ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit dire ça ? Parce qu'il le sent de nouveau affluer dans ses veines après avoir passé du temps dans le noir. L'espoir.

— Mais c'est peut-être que des rumeurs ? Et si ce n'est pas vrai, et si ...

— _Tu n'as pas écouté sa réponse pas vrai ? Alors tu ne peux pas savoir._

La sonnette de sa porte retentit à ce moment-là, le laissant drôlement confus.

— _Oh, je crois que tu vas avoir ta réponse tout de suite en fait._

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait les gars ? Est-ce que-

— _Oh, je n'entends plus rien. Allô ? Allô ? Il doit y avoir une perte de réseau. Bon, bref, salut !_

Il s'est fait raccroché au nez en plus. Il maudit le trio de tous les noms avant d'aller à sa porte, anxieux.

Eric est à sa porte, encore. Mais il ne languit pas avant de lui ouvrir parce qu'il pleut dehors et son ami est déjà trempé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ? Vite rentre, tu vas finir malade !

Il ronchonne rapidement, se retournant pour pénétrer la maison mais est vite stoppé par deux bras qui l'enlacent par derrière. La tête du plus âgé se pose dans son cou.

Une odeur de mouillé s'est mélangée à celle chaude, un peu exotique, familière, de son meilleur ami. Ils restent plusieurs instants comme ça sans rien dire.

* * *

Ils ont fini par s'installer sur son canapé. Il a prêté des affaires à Eric, ou n'en a pas vraiment eu besoin étant donné que son ami a déjà "élu domicile" chez lui. Dans son armoire, il y a toujours quelques de ses affaires, des sweats, joggings qu'il a oublié. Même des caleçons.

Une petite place lui est réservée dans la salle de bain, juste à côté de ses propres affaires. Donc, non, honnêtement, cela n'a pas été difficile de lui trouver des vêtements.

Le silence entre eux. Dele se sent gêné parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne sait pas comment aborder la situation, les rumeurs. Est-ce qu'elles sont vraies ? Il ne le voulait pas mais il espère déjà.

— Del ?

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que tu peux me regarder, s'il te plaît ?

Il prend une grande inspiration, accrochant son regard fuyant dans celui, bleu, si bleu, de celui qui lui fait face. Il a toujours aimé ses iris, les trouvant fascinants. Beaux. Il adore s'y noyer. Aujourd'hui n'y fait pas exception.

— Je dois te dire quelque chose.

— Oui ?

— Et j'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompes pas, s'il te plaît.

Il a envie de continuer à parler, par pure malice, mais quelque chose brillant dans ses prunelles le persuade de garder sa bouche fermée.

— Tout d'abord, non, vraiment, je ne sors pas avec Réka. Nous ne sommes qu'amis. Et je sais que tu vas dire qu'on avait l'air trop proches pour ça mais c'est la vérité.

Eric a anticipé ce qu'il allait dire. Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres parce qu'ils se connaissent si bien.

— Ensuite ... oui, je suis gay. J'aurais préféré que ça se sache pas ou en tout cas pas maintenant parce que ce serait de tout assumer alors qu'il me reste des choses à régler mais c'est vrai.

Non. Son cœur bat si fort à ses tempes qu'il est sûr que son invité peut l'entendre d'où il est.

— Et je t'aime aussi. Si tu m'avais laissé un peu plus de temps tu l'aurais entendu. Je t'aime, Delboy. Toi et personne d'autre.

Les larmes débordent de ses yeux si facilement. Son coéquipier les effleure du bout des doigts. Il s'avance et, enfin, leurs lèvres se touchent.

C'est d'abord doux, hésitant. Ils se cherchent encore. Mais cela prend vite de l'ampleur alors que leurs langues s'entremêlent avec passion et il gémit dans le baiser en sentant les mains de son Eric descendre sous son t-shirt.

— J'ai vécu des jours compliqués. Je pensais qu'il fallait que je t'oublie, je pensais que c'était sans espoir. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Tu comptes trop pour moi. Tu es une part trop importante de ma vie ...

Le plus âgé lui offre un regard attendri, lui caressant la joue avec une affection qu'il peut si facilement sentir que cela le déconcerte. Est-ce qu'ils ont toujours été comme ça eux aussi en fait ?

— Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça, Del. Parce que tu comptes énormément pour moi aussi. Et ...

Son meilleur ami paraît un peu timide tout d'un coup et se frotte l'arrière du cou dans un geste machinal.

— ...tu veux bien être mon petit-ami ? 

Un sourire grandit sur ses lèvres parce que, sérieusement, son compagnon est juste adorable.

— Bien sûr. J'accepte avec joie.

Leurs lèvres se joignent encore une fois.

— Tu m'as manqué, Delboy.

— Toi aussi, Eric, toi aussi.

Dele s'allonge, collé au torse d'Eric, un bol de popcorn auprès d'eux, regardant une série. Il se sent au paradis, heureux et comblé après un mois un peu sombre, douloureux. Dans les bras de celui qu'il aime. 

Il embrasse doucement les lèvres de son petit-ami. Ce dernier resserre l'étreinte autour de lui et il se sent encore mieux. La soirée est presque normale pour eux, avec un petit plus. L'amour qui l'a trouvé. C'est parfait. Il se fond dans sa position avec juste l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Ah oui.

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire des rumeurs ?

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un DeleDier, je sais. Je les aime juste beaucoup trop et je trouve cette fin trop bâclée :( 
> 
> Une longue souffrance pour notre petit Del, vous m'en voyez désolée, mais ça finit bien ? Ils finissent heureux et c'est tout ce que je voulais écrire xD Surtout qu'il est SUPER long quand même. Gros pavé ce soir, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même !


End file.
